Soul Witch
by VaridyTigerSoul
Summary: In the world of Soul Eater, a new girl in Death City encounters a gang on the way to a kishin. Unlucky for her she doesn't have a weapon and is outside the city so none of the students can help her. When all seems lost, a warlock comes to save her, a.k.a. a male witch. Can she trust him?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** In the world of Soul Eater, a new girl in Death City encounters a gang on the way to a kishin. Unlucky for her she doesn't have a weapon and is outside the city so none of the students can help her. When all seems lost, a warlock comes to save her, a.k.a. a male witch. Can she trust him?**

**If you've read about the character, Varidy, in this story from another story, you should know I suggested this character to that author so this character is mine. Also, if there's mistakes in the speaking it's just the way they talk. Hope you like the story.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

Soul Witch

CH.1

A girl with brown, blond, and reddish hair with brown eyes that looked almost black walked toward Death City, it was late at night. She also wore a black shirt and blue jeans.

When she walked toward the highway of Death City a gang car suddenly cut her off from the entrance and six or seven so men with different builds and guns barged out. They aimed and fired, she ducked. When she noticed they were going to surround her, she had no choice but to run away from the city.

She knew it was stupid, but the highway was the only way in, so she could only try to lose them then come back.

She ran with fast speed. The gang got back in the car and chased. She tried to lose them but they were in a car, she wasn't. They shot, she barely dodged. When they were far enough from the city to where you couldn't see it, the car speed up and drove in front of her. The men got out and circled her. In an attempt to live she picked up a big branch and hit the closet man, knocking him down. Two other men grabbed her arms, causing her to struggle, and the man she had hit got back up. The leader cocked a gun toward the back of her head, she stopped struggling and her eyes dilated.

"Well, don't you have spirit?" the leader said mockingly.

"Help!" she yelled.

"What good will that do? We're too far away for anyone to hear you, and even if someone did you'll be dead before help comes."

"Well I was hoping they'd at least find you even if I died. True it was useless, but it was worth a shot."

"I'm not liking how calm you are." He touched the gun to her head, and her eyes dilated once more. "Good bye. I'll enjoy eating your soul." He fell. Then the men holding her arms fell. She and the rest of the men looked confused, and then she saw a shadow move. The rest of the men fell, each of the men was then replaced with a corrupted soul. The girl was shocked. She looked to her left and saw a shadowed figure.

The figure stepped close, letting the moonlight show its appearance.

A witch. No. It's a he.

He was dressed in dark purple clothing (cape, pants, long sleeved shirt, and a witch hat) and had a black leather sleeveless shirt on top of the purple shirt, the leather shirt had thick straps going diagonal with iron buttons. He carried a golden staff with a crescent, tips pointed up, at the top. He had pale skin, black hair that went in pointed shreds, and red eyes. He looked about her age, 15, and he wore a plain expression.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Ah. Yeah. I'm fine."

"That's good to know. I was flying by when I saw you having trouble. The name's Mucren by the way. What's yours?" he smiled.

The girl hesitated but answered, "Varidy. My name's Varidy."

"Unique name. It's nice." He said kindly, "I like it."

She looked at him, unsure. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

His smile fell. "The correct term would be warlock, because I'm male." He sighed. "Look, I understand you don't trust me, and you don't have to, alright? Just stop giving me that look."

"Oh. Sorry." Varidy stopped looking him with distrust, but still looked cunsure."Um… thank you for saving me. I would've been dead if you hadn't."

Mucren smiled again, "You're welcome. I was glad to help." Rain suddenly poured heavenly down. "You know, I could get you out of this rain. I could probably take you a town or someplace dry."

"I'm good. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Come on. Death City isn't even in view; you'll get sick out here. Let me at least take you to a cave I know that's near by. Please."

Varidy hesitated, "Alright, but just to the cave. This better not be a trick."

Mucren sighed, "Thank you, and it isn't." he smiled, lifted her, and flew. He held her under him with both hands, protecting her from the rain, his staff somehow gone.

"So why did you help me?" Varidy asked.

He blinked. "You were in trouble. I couldn't just leave. I may be a witch, but I wouldn't let someone die like that."

"I can see what you mean. …I've never seen a male witch before or heard of an encounter of one either. Why is that?"

"Warlocks are very rare. I actually may be the only one left. Apparently witches are more powerful than warlocks."

"That must suck."

"Even so, I'm actually stronger than quite a few. What I meant was females can get more powerful." He smiled again.

"I see." Varidy shivered.

"You cold?" Mucren asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. The cave's in view." Varidy looked; it was the same cave she saw on her way to Death City, so now she knew her way back. The cave was small, but could easily fit the two with room for 4 or 5 more people. They entered the cave. Mucren let her down and Varidy sat near the edge of the wall. Mucren sat at the other end. Varidy perked a brow. "What?"

"I just didn't expect you to stay."

"It's raining. I need a dry place too."

"Right." She looked at him. "Where did your staff go?"

"Huh? Oh." Mucren held up his hand and his staff appeared in a flash. "I hid it with magic."

"That's kind of cool."

"So where were you going before the criminals attacked you?"

"Death City."

"Really? If I had known that I could've taken you there."

"Well this cave is fine. If you had taken me to Death City, I'd probably still be out in the rain. So, Mucren right? You know Soul Protect?"

"Yeah, but I still have to hide when in a town."

"Interesting." She tried to think of what else to say. "What is it like to be a witch, warlock I mean?" Varidy then shivered and Mucren looked at her.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Mucren showed he didn't believe it. He then snapped his fingers, "Sun Raise."

Varidy was covered in light for a second, she was dry right after. "I'm dry."

"Yep. Now, as for your question: it's cool to have these powers; however I can't just meet someone. I'm always not trusted. I admit, I love being a warlock, but I just wish to be trusted."

"I… see." Varidy felt somewhat sad for him.

"Well don't show remorse alright." Mucren looked out the cave, "Hey, it stopped raining." Varidy looked and saw he was right. Mucren looked back at her, "You can go if you want. I'm staying here to sleep. It's pretty late."

"I'm going to have to agree with you there. I'll sleep here tonight then go to Death City in the morning." Varidy looked at him.

Mucren perked a brow, "You sure?"

"Although I don't fully trust you, you seem alright." Mucren's smile grew.

"Well if that's so, then how about I fly you to a spot close to Death City?"

"Don't push your luck, but… I'll think about it." she smiled, the first smile directed toward him. Mucren closed his eyes and he had a smile that seemed happier then the previous, he opened them again and looked out the cave, the moonlight showing how he looked more clearly.

'I know I shouldn't trust him, but he has a kind and gentle aura, and his constant smile, he was also acting nice…' she looked at him 'he's actually kind of cute for a warlock.' She shook her head from her thoughts. 'He's still a witch though. I shouldn't even have trusted him. Oh well. Hopefully nothing bad will happen tomorrow.' By then Mucren had closed his eyes and had gone to sleep. Varidy decided to do the same. Her last thought before she drifted off was, 'How did I get into this mess?"

* * *

**So how was it? I got this idea one day and after I got most of the plot thought out I started writing it. I would love to hear what you thought of my story and what you think is going to happen in future chapters through reviews. I would also like tips to help me with my writing too. Please review so I can continue writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I know since this story doesn't how a show main character it'll barely get notice. So I'm going to try to update multiple chapters at different times in the same day so people notice. If you've somehow was able to find this story please review every chapter, even if you don't have an account you still can. I will say this at the end too.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

Soul Witch 

Ch.2

Varidy was surrounded by a red endless void (different lighting and shades), strangely she could stand even if it seemed like there was no floor. She looked around and saw a small, floating, bright purple light. She walked toward it and saw it was a purple soul, it seemed like it wore a witch hat. She looked at it and moved her hand toward it.

Then multiple shouts suddenly boomed around her causing her to quickly turn away. The void suddenly turned dark with bright purple faded in different areas. Varidy could barely make out some of the different sentences. 'Get him!', 'Kill him!', 'Don't let him get away!' and more.

Then there was a scream, and the shouts stopped all together. Varidy shot her head toward the source of the scream and saw a completely black shadowed body lying limp on the invisible ground. She steadily walked toward the person, stumbling more and more as she came closer. 'Why, do I feel so sad?' she thought.

With each step, she felt like crying and it grew as she kept getting closer. When she came to the figure tears were on the brick from falling. She turned the figure's body toward her so she could see the face. His face couldn't be seen, it was shadowed black like the rest of his body, but she could tell the person was a he. Even if she couldn't see his eyes she felt that if she could, they would be full of sadness. The figure struggled to speak, "P-please… Help me."

* * *

"For god's sake! Help me wake her up!"

Varidy blinked, "Hugh?"

"Oh good that woke you up. I thought I might've accidentally gotten you with a sleep spell or something. You were out of it big time." Mucren said with a big smile, he also had his staff out. "It has to be eleven in the mourning."

Varidy was shocked at fist then remembered. She was awake for sure now. "M-Mucren!?"

"The very same! So! You ready to eat?" As soon as Mucren said that Varidy's stomach growled. "Wow. Already? You just woke up."

Varidy slightly blushed, "I can get quite hungry." She stood up and lightly stretched.

"I can see that. Did you sleep well?" Mucren said still smiling.

"I think so, a bit stiff, but I'm good. I'll just walk it off."

"Alright, well let's go get some food." Mucren said as he started to walk out.

"Hmm? Can't you just make some food with your magic?"

"Ugh. I tried. Magic conjured up food, disgusting! I'll never do that again." He walked out. "Oh. Huh. How about that? But what are we going to eat?"

"Well, you could either eat at Death City or you could eat a wild creature such as lizard or rabbit."

"Rabbit."

"Uh. You didn't even hesitate to think."

"Well I wish to try rabbit."

"That makes no se-."

"Your point?"

"I meant that suggestion to be a joke, I expected you to say Death City, and especially not a rabbit. You're a girl, shouldn't you be reluctant and not want to kill or eat rabbit?"

"That's most girls, but not me."

"You sure you're not a witch?"

"Positive." Varidy smiled and so did Mucren.

"Okay then, come on." Varidy walked with Mucren, him leading the way.

After walking a bit Varidy looked at Mucren and blushed, then shook her head. 'Ugh. I should've left already.' She thought.

"Do you see anything?" Mucren turned his head toward her.

"Not yet." She turned her head to look, away from Mucren, still affected from her blush.

Mucren looked at Varidy; he could see her more efficiently in the sunlight, she thought she was pretty. He then quickly turned his head away, a blush appearing. He shook his head, 'I shouldn't have these thoughts. I mean I'm a warlock. Though I do wonder why she hasn't left yet. She had a chance to leave yesterday and this mourning.'

"Hey Mucren." Varidy said interrupting his thoughts, she was also talking a bit quiet, "Look, there's one." She pointed forward to the right, there near a bush, was a brown rabbit eating grass.

"Okay then."

* * *

"I can't believe you were the one to kill it!" Mucren exclaimed outside the cave. He was sitting down and eating a lizard on a stick.

"It's the cycle of life." Varidy said eating a cooked rabbit leg. She was sitting across from Mucren and a fire was laid between them.

"Why were you able to kill it anyway?"

"I hunt." She wiped her mouth, "Wanna try some rabbit?" she picked up another leg and offered it.

"Uh… I'm good. Thanks." Varidy shrugged and bit a leg. "You're a strange one aren't you?"

"That's what makes me unique." Varidy smiled. Mudede smiled back, and then took a bite out of his lizard.

When they finished their meals they cleaned up and put out the fire.

"Now that we're done eating you probably want to go to Death City right?" Mucren asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time I went."

Mucren seemed a bit disappointed but quickly smiled, "Okay, will you walk there. I could point the direction."

"Actually, I think I'll let you fly me to a spot near Death City."

This surprised Mucren and he slightly blushed. "Well, then let's go." He turned around, "Would you like to ride my back this time?"

"Sure." Varidy got on and he flew, his staff still out because of the position. As he flew she thought, 'What am I doing! If I wasn't such a positive person I would be panicking, worried because my life's in the hands of a witch, and I think he's _cute. _Man I'm weird.'

As for Mucren, 'She acts like she trusts me! Better make sure I don't do something stupid, which I guess calling her cute is out. I actually want her to trust me.'

Silence went on with their thoughts until Varidy spoke, "So…. How close will you drop me off?"

"A little away from the highway. I could actually get in the city, but… I don't think I could with you."

"I understand. I was near there before those crooks came anyway."

"And people would think I'm worse." They laughed.

"Hey! Death City." Her voice was a bit sad.

"Yeah, there's our stop." He felt disappointed.

"Right. The view looks nice up here." Varidy also felt disappointed, as for the view it showed the city and the DWMA well in the sunlight.

"It does, well looks like this is goodbye." He flew down and she got down.

"Well… thank you Mucren, and good bye." He smiled and Varidy returned it, but they were both a bit weak, "You know Mucren, I guess not all witches are bad, or at least not warlocks." She smiled stronger.

Mudede truly smiled at that, "Thanks, you too. For what you said and… for trusting me."

"You saved my life, so I saw that." 'It's amazing how close we already gotten it seems.' She thought. She turned her body but kept her head facing him slightly, "See y-. I mean… good bye." She turned fully away and walked off.

"Bye…" he watched her walk away. "See you. If only."

* * *

**The poor souls, will they ever meet again. Why won't they stay by each other? Please continue reading to see why. Note. I will change the summary soon, so please remember the name. So! Please review ever chapter, even if you don't have an account you still can.**


End file.
